Sexual Harassment Lectures Have Come Back Again
by TheEccentricSpeaker
Summary: Another sexual harassment lecture has been placed upon NCIS and it is worse than the last time. So of course Tony and Kate try and figure out a way to make it end quicker. And they do. Sequel to "Sexual Harassment Lectures Are Never Fun". Tate and Gabby.


_Bwhahaha I have placed yet another sexual harassment upon the poor souls of NCIS. This is sort of a sequel to my other story "Sexual Harassment Lectures Are Never Fun" so yeah I'm pretty sure these two can be read apart but still. Read the other one first please. So yeah I don't own NCIS or any song that was used (I don't want to give it away). So yes review! C:_

_

* * *

'I can't believe we have to go to another one of these stupid things!' _Special Agent Kate Todd was not happy, once again all of NCIS had to waste their valuable time and go to another horrible, unnecessary sexual harassment in the work place lecture. "Now there are three levels of sexual harassment you have green light situations, yellow light situations, and red light situations..."

The boring lecture went on and on. Kate seriously felt like killing herself just to get out of the stupid lecture. Suddenly a small piece of paper was pushed against her arm. She looked over at her partner Special Agent Tony DiNozzo with confusion, he smiled and pointed toward the letter. Slowly Kate opened the piece of paper to reveal a note.

_Hi Katie! How's it going?_

Kate looked over at Tony again and shook her head sighing. She picked up the pen that was suppose to be used to write notes about sexual harassment but wasn't and wrote a reply.

_DiNozzo how do you think it's going? Could this being any more boring?! _

Kate pushed the paper back to Tony and watched as he smiled while he read. They hadn't said much about the kiss that happened last time they went to a sexual harassment lecture and probably never would. Kate had concluded that it had been simply to make the lecturer angry. But she had really felt something... Pushing those thoughts aside and looked over at her boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs whom was sitting next to their forensic scientist, Abby.

"Hugging in the work place is a yellow light situation." The lecturer said matter-of-factly, which made Abby upset. The young lab technician jumped up with her hand in the air. "Er yes?" The woman said, confusion in her voice.

"I hug all the time..." The woman cut Abby off.

"Well you should always ask before hugging someone, one might find it offensive."

Abby looked shocked and sad, "You guys don't get offended when I hug you do you?"

"No of course not Abby," everyone replied in unison.

Abby smiled and sat back down, "Good." Gibbs leaned over and whispered something into Abby's ear which made her smile and nod. Then she leaned over and whispered something to him.

"Now that whispering could be counted as sexual harassment..." Gibbs cut the woman off.

"It isn't sexual harassment if we're engaged!" Gibbs shook his head with frustration muttering something that sounded like, "this is a complete waste of time".

Kate shook her head with a smile on her face, when suddenly her phone started to vibrate which caused her leg to twitch. Tony started to laugh silently and gave her one of his smile which Kate just glared at. Pulling her cell out of her pocket, she flipped open the screen and saw that Tony had sent her a text message. Kate opened up the text message and read the message quickly.

_Katie I bet you ten dollars that I could get that lady to shut up before you could. _

She looked over at Tony and nodded and quickly typed, _You're on._ And so the battle was on. As soon as Tony read the message he put his phone in his pocket and jumped up, his chair falling over and landing with a loud _bang. _He jumped up on the table and started to sing.

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them other boys don't know how to act_

_I think it's special what's behind your back_

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack._

_Take em' to the bridge _

_Dirty babe_

_You see these shackles_

_Baby I'm your slave_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way _

By this time everyone was starring at him, except the lecturer. "Excuse me sir this is not the time to be pulling jokes like that." Tony looked defeated so he jumped down, pulled his chair in an upright position, and sat down. "Now we can continue..." The lecturer went on as if nothing had happened which put Tony DiNozzo in a bad mood.

Tony started to pout, his brows knitted together and his lips puckered as he fumed. This gave Kate an idea... Grabbing his tie Kate pulled Tony to her close and kissed him. This kiss was a whole lot different than the last and contained more passion. They broke away, both breathing hard. Kate looked into Tony's big, dark brown eyes and caught his approval and kissed him again, hard. Needless to say that once again Tony and Kate had found a way to shut up the lecturer about sexual harassment.


End file.
